


you would not believe your eyes

by navience



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navience/pseuds/navience
Summary: Percy checks in on Silena after she and Clarisse break up, which is odd, because they weren't dating. Right?
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	you would not believe your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have like fifty other projects i'm supposed to be doing but i wrote this in half an hour instead. enjoy

“Hey, Silena,” Percy dares to ask, sidling up to sit next to her as the sun sets over camp, fireflies dotting the air like the little sparks jumping off the campfire.

“What’s up, Perce?” She says, turning to him with her usual gregarious smile, the wattage of which is so bright Nico has taken to wearing sunglasses around her. 

“Just checking in,” he says. “Can I offer you a blue s’more?” She squints at him. He glances at Annabeth, sitting some feet away with a vaguely judgmental glare on her face. Silena watches her expression morph into an encouraging glare, her blonde ponytail bobbing as she nods at Percy. Silena quirks a brow at Percy, who grimaces and squares his shoulders, as though fortifying himself. Frankly, she has no idea what his problem is: she runs through the options in her head. _Can you share your shower melt recipe?_ No, Percy doesn’t need it, the ocean-breeze-scented-even-while-covered-in-monster-guts bastard. _Can you get us tickets to the next Fashion Week?_ Just because several of her siblings work in the industry doesn’t mean she has any special connections, and neither Percy nor Annabeth would ask for that anyway. _Grover and I are starting a ska band and we need you to play bass_. Probably not.

“How are you feeling, you know, since the breakup?” He asks all in one breath, and her mind shuts down for a second.

“The what?”

“Full disclosure, Clarisse is terrifying, so Annabeth is gonna talk to her, but, you know, we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“The what?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or stir up bad feelings or anything. You don’t have to tell me. But it would be nice if you did. For you. Probably.”

“Sorry, the _what_? I’m still lost on the part where I was dating anyone, much less recently dumped.” Now Percy looks as aghast and baffled as she feels.

“Okay, clearly there are some crossed wires here. You were— and the last week has been tense— the whole camp kind of thought— you know what, I’m just gonna…” He stands and walks away with haste. Dazed, Silena watches him frantically whisper to Annabeth, who shoots a questioning glare in her direction before the pair abscond to frantically whisper at other campers.

Made uncomfortable by all the newly shocked stares focused alternately on her and the daughter of Ares, Silena makes another s’more, smashing it together with perhaps more force than necessary and watching the melted marshmallow burst through its skin and drip all over her hand.

“Hey,” Clarisse says, wrapping her in a back hug and grasping her wrist to take a big bite of the s’more. 

“Hey, babe,” Silena says distractedly. If she weren’t already lost in thought, Clarisse’s absolutely ridiculous biceps never fail to divert her attention from whatever she’s doing. “Did you know Percy thought we were dating?” More accurately, had thought they had broken up, but she doesn’t want to think about that. Not that she wants to think that they’re dating. But also, the idea of fighting with Clarisse, or falling out of love with her stresses her out.

Also also, Silena is not in love with Clarisse. She just knows that happens in relationships sometimes, in romantic relationships, in which she and Clarisse are not, and that sucks. But it would especially suck if it happened to her and Clarisse. If they were hypothetically in a relationship. 

This confusing line of thought that inspires confusing feelings in her is interrupted by agreement from Clarisse. Silena loves how in tune they are with each other.

In a platonic way.

“That’s crazy. We’re just friends, yeah?” Silena nods, turning to face the taller girl and looping her arms around her neck while Clarisse holds her waist, licking the sticky marshmallow from her hand, which tickles.

“Exactly. I really don’t understand why they’d think that.”

“Pfft,” Clarisse snorts. “Have you met them? They think just because they were best friends that started dating, we’re all like that.”

“Yeah,” Silena nods, “Crazy.”

For some reason, she can’t stop thinking about it as she leans her head on Clarisse’s shoulder, feeling her body heat emanate from every place they touch as they sit side-by-side next to the lake.

She thinks about how they leave camp to go get totally platonic ice cream together once a week, how last week a minor monster attacked them and how nice it was that Clarisse had told her to stay and sit at the table while she ran it through with her spear twenty times. She thinks about how they sneak out of their cabins to watch the stars sometimes, and how much fun she has talking to her about the deepest subjects for hours, and how completely she trusts Clarisse, because that’s how reliable best friends are. She thinks about how she occasionally cleans up Clarisse's scrapes at the end of the day, because gods know she won’t do it herself and Silena wants to help make her life easier, and Clarisse always thanks her gruffly in words and more sincerely with a soft kiss pressed to the top of her head.

Silena’s eyes, previously half-lidded from relaxed lassitude, widen as she straightens, a shiver running over her entire body.

“You cold?” Clarisse glances at her, shrugging off her jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Hey, about what Percy said,” Silena says, trailing off to wrap the fabric more tightly around her body and taking a discreet sniff of the collar.

“You breaking up with me, Beauregard?” Clarisse says, and, oh, Silena’s always liked the way the syllables of her last name sound in Clarisse’s gravelly voice. She’s shocked speechless for a second, her eyes catching on Clarisse’s, which glint smugly. 

“No,” she says quietly, settling back, not quite touching Clarisse again. Silence settles over them, new and frightening.

“Um,” Clarisse breaks it, and it’s more uncertain than Silena’s ever heard her. “Do you want to—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Silena says, and leans up to press her mouth squarely to Clarisse’s, smiling into the kiss, which is soft and warm and all things good. She’s not at all surprised when the water reaches up and pulls them both into the lake, surfacing to the sound of her girlfriend’s laughter.


End file.
